Actors and Criminals
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Jared wondered why in the world did he even fall for Sam Winchester, the same person who looks just like him. Misha snickered at the thought, but a camera shoot, two jerky actors and Slenderman is enough to make you wonder if these two will ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

Ashi: Yo everyone, what's up people?

Aschlyn: -Y U No Face- Write Chapter 21 already!

Ashi: Sorry, I got a writer's block for TOTA!

Aschlyn: Urgh, fine.

Ashi: Alright, alright, anyway- I wanted to write a...self-cest fluffy-fic with Sammy and Jared. ^_^

Aschlyn: I should call you a sick bastard, but it's fluff, so I don't care. Vincent, come over here!  
Vincent: Don't call me like that. Anyway, DeathhunterAshi does not own Supernatural, the actors and definitely not a box set of Season 8 of the series!  
Ashi: Shut up Vincent, I don't have money, quit reminding me you chew toy!

* * *

Jared really wondered if he was a glutton for punishment. Every single time he just wanted a little vacation in a small-time town, he gets either arrested or taken in by random people. They never reconised him as Jared Paledecki, "Not-so-famous actor for Gilmore Girls and other great films"; no, they reconise him as the infamous Sam Winchester, "Intelligent criminal and college drop-out". The fact that two people exist with the same face without being twins, shapeshifters or dopplegangers was enough to boggle him.

No, there was the fact that not only did he believe in everything Supernatural, but he found himself falling in love with the puppy-dog eyed criminal. And no, it didn't help with Richard, Jensen and Misha pestering about it. Three short guys making fun of a moose. Fun. He would start an intense prank war with the three, but Jim and Steven were still pissed after the whole "Tofu Slingshot" thing.

So here he was in Black water Ridge, Colorado again filming a flashback scene for season 4 when Jared saw HIM. HE was sitting in the Impala with a frown on his face as Dean filled the tank of their baby with gas.

"Sam Winchester..." Jared mumbled while staring from behind a tree, waiting to be called to the set.

Unlike the younger Winchester, Jared had his hair shortened lightly with bangs and a bit of scruff on his face. He distinctly remembered having his hair cut when he was confused for Brad Pitt at the San Diego Comic-Con last year. Since it was rather warm, Jared wore a light jacket, long sleeves and a pair of denim pants- he looked just like his object of affection clotheswise at the moment.

"Hey Jerry, what's up?" Someone shouted from behind him and the actor yelped, pulling the fake knife out of the leg sheath. He pulled off the famous 'Bitch Face' when he saw it was just Misha laughing when he surprised him.

"You're really wound up there Jared. What's up-mffth?!" Misha started before his mouth was covered by Jared's large hands and beind pulled behind the tree.

"Misha, shut up! You almost revealed us to them!" Jared whispered as the trenchcoat wearing actor's eyes widened in confusion.

"I think I heard something in the forest, Dean." Sam said as his older brother got back into the car, munching on twinkie.

"It's probably nothing Sammy, probably just a bunch of awkward teenagers trying to get it on." Dean said, his voice slightly muffled from over the snake cake.

Sam's eyes twitched in disgust when Dean responded and looked away. "Dean, you're confusing reality with porn again. And its Sam, not Sammy." He shot back with his own famous bitch face which Misha snickered over.

"Geeze, if it wasn't for the whole different lives thing, I would've been convinced that he was your long lost twin brother!" Misha said, his voice muffled by his friend's giant hand.

"Shut up Misha." Jared said and finally let his other co-actor out of his grasp when the Winchester brothers drove off.

"Sammy, Cas- five minutes!" They both turned around quickly when Jensen's husky voice echoed to where they were.

"Showtime Jerry. Let's get going." Misha responded as his sparky grin faded to a naive and neutral frown while bringing himself to attention. You could still see the boyish twinkle in his eyes if you looked hard enough into his "Cas Mode".

Jared nodded and grabbed the shotgun that sat next to the tree, walking off with his co-actor in his "Sam Mode". But a lone thought drifted to his head as they walked back to the area.

"I hope we can meet one day, Sam."

* * *

Well, here's part one of the two-shot I started! In part two, Jared and Sam will meet, a monster will come after then, and maybe love will blossom?

...Gott verdammt, that sounded so cheesy...


	2. Chapter 2

Ashi: I should've have this up a few weeks ago...  
Aschlyn: Well, if you hadn't forgotten your journal, it'll be fine.  
Ashi: -Growls- Whatever...  
Aschlyn: Anyway, finish saying the disclaimer!  
Ashi: Geeze, fine- I, DeathhunterAshi do not own Supernatural and such.

* * *

Sam sighed as they stopped at the Dusky Side Inn for the night. He knew they were supposed to be meeting Jensen somewhere around here for a "Surprise", though the youngest Winchester knew that Jensen and surprised should never go in the same sentence. It was another thing that people didn't really know that Jensen and Dean are twins- Jensen being the youngest by a few minutes. Apparently after Sam left for Stanford, Dean and Jensen split up as well; the younger twin leaving to become an actor.

"Dean, what are we waiting for anyway?" Sam asked with a scowl on his face while grabbing his bookbag. For the past day, he's been feeling someone staring at him, making him feel highly uncomfortable and paranoid at the same time...

"Hell if I know, maybe he set up a badass prank for us." Dean responded gruffly, picking up the key to their motel room.

The thought was enough to make Sam shudder in fear and gulped lightly, tensing when his older brother opened the door. The room looked fairly normal and nothing really seemed to be out of place, save for a script for one one of season 4's episodes of Supernatural.

"This doesn't look like Jenny's copy; it has your name on it, Sammy." Dean said while looking through said script. "And who the hell is Jared Padalecki?"

"Jensen, when did you get back? You ran off after we finished filming for the day." Someone with Sam's voice said as he poked his head out of the bedroom.

He looked exactly like Sam, save for the shorter hair and the five o' clock shadow on his face; the fact alone that he looked like Sam made the two hunters tense and pull out their guns.

"What the hell are you and why do you look like Sammy? And where the hell is Jensen!" Dean growled lowly and cocked the glock's safety.

"Woah...whoa, wait-I'm not a shapeshifter! My name is Jared Padalecki, I play as Sam Winchester in Supernatural!" The man, Jared said with a panicked look on his face with his hands up in a surrendering position.

"Like we'd really believe that, you'd either have to be a shapeshifter, a doppelganger or a fucked up long-lost twin of Sammy's! That's the thing less likely to happen!" He responded and got ready to shoot when the door opened to reveal Jensen with his suitcase.

"Dean, what are you and Sam doing? And why is Jared wearing nothing but a towel?" Jensen asked while raising an eyebrow at his brothers and co-worker.

"Jenny, why is there a shapeshifter in your motel room?" The older Winchester asked while Jared had a surprised look on his face as his eyes went from looking at the twins to looking straight at Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Dean, Jared isn't a shapeshifter. Trust me, I almost shot his head off the first time I met him." He said and the other actor nodded, cringing when he remembered that day.

"I told you, I'm human! Besides, why would would a shapeshifter wear a silver bracelet if it would burn him?" Jared finally responded, a bitch-face appearing.

'Is that how I really look while doing that?' Sam thought and noticed the differences between the two lookalikes.

Sam's hair was darker and his eyes were hetrocromatic while Jared's hair was a bit lighter and his skin was paler while his eyes were a hazel-like blue and his lips were plump and-oh god, what was he thinking?!

Dean grumbled a bit and put away his glock, pulling Jensen to the side to talk to his younger twin. Sam and Jared continued their impromptu staring contest when he finally remembered.

"Uh, while this is great and all, but its freezing in here and I'd really like to get some clothes on." Jared suggested, breaking his gaze from Sam's with a touch of regret.

"Uh, right- sorry." Sam responded in surprise and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He couldn't help but notice how nice Jared's ass looked as he turned around and walked back into the bathroom, coming out a minute later with his clothes on.

"So other than that, I called you here for some help. There's a hunt here that's hunting down and kidnapping kids. We still don't know what it is yet." Jensen said with a serious look on his was a reason why the middle Winchester disappeared after shooting, he's a hunter.

"I told you, I think it might be Slenderman; Besides, it would make sense from the one person you got that testimony from." The chestnut haired actor said in response to Jensen making him snap his head towards the younger man.

"How the hell do you know?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at Jared again, his hand twitching towards his gun again.

Jared shrugged and pulled out several newspaper clippings and some pictures that looked to have been drawn by children.

"I did some research of my own and also asked some of the more gossiping woman about it. Every time a kid was taken, this symbol would be above their beds." He said, pointing out the circle with an 'X' over it.

"Yeah, but what's Slenderman? I've...never heard of him before." Sam asked while frowning and reading over the info Jared found. It felt highly familiar to the youngest Winchester, but at the same time- not so much.

"Slenderman is a myth made famous on the internet from the 'Something Weird' forums for killing and driving adults insane, mentally scarring teenagers, and kidnapping children. Most of the ones who were kidnapped were ages 4-12. It was said to have originated in Germany, originally 'Der Großmann', or 'The Tall Man'." Jared recited even as the youngest Winchester read over it.

"Doesn't that seem a bit too convenient that Jared knew all of that?" Dean mumbled, not preferring to drop his guard while Jensen sighed.

"Wait, here it says that anything that's electronic will begin to static if its around." Sam pointed out vaguely, remembering that his cell phone started to do so when they were at the gas station.

"Now that you mention it, when we got back on set, Misha was complaining about his own phone not working properly and the video camera starting to static in the forest." He responded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"But where we were recording was also a no connection area unless you left and even then it was iffy." Jared finished and pulled out his own laptop from his suitcase.

"Alright, Dean and I will scope out the forest and interview other victims. We'll call if we get anymore information." Jensen said and picked up his duffle bag.

"Okay, we'll call if we find something as well." Sam nodded and the Winchester twins left, Dean somewhat reluctantly with a scowl on his face.

The two look-alikes quietly worked together at their laptops, trying to figure out the reasoning behind this. Jared looked up from his own and almost lost his breath from it. Sam was busy looking over the info with a thoughtful look on his face while biting his lip, licking it to make it look plump and red unconsciously. His brow furrowed as he pushed his bangs from his forehead, only to fall back forward. God, Sam just looked so adorable and he would've done anything just to be able to kiss those beautiful lips and run his hands down that perky ass-

"I found it!" Sam shouted and knocked Jared out of his fantasy.

"Wait, what did you find?" He asked in confusion and trying to take his mind off the images of Sam panting under him.

"I've got a general idea as to how to kill Slenderman. If you reverse the signals, it gives off, they'll incapacitate it and then used a blessed bullet or knife to kill." The brunet said with a satisfied expression on his face that caused a stab of pain to go through the actor.

He had almost forgotten that both Sam and Dean pretty much get the hell outta dodge after a successful and/or failed hunt and rarely ever return. Jared looked down and sighed while furrowing his eyebrows and picked up his cell phone. "I'll go ahead and call Jensen then." He responded simply, earning a concerned look from his person of affection.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and before Jared could respond, a burst of static came from the phone.

"...Sammy!...The damn bastard appeared!...It got Dean and Misha!...shit...the...re...cep...tio...n...i...s.. .bre...ak...in...g...u...p..." Jensen managed to yell out before the connection was broken and not even the dial tone sounded, it just cut off.

"Jared? Jared?!" Jared snapped out of it and looked up at Sam, who had a serious, but fearful look on his face.

"It got them Sam, we don't have any time to waste!" He said and looked around to see that Jensen had left a Bowie knife under his pillow and a revolver underneath the bed.

The youngest Winchester nodded and grabbed his own weapons along with the bible. They would have to bless then on the way to the forest. The two ran out to Jared's car, noting that Dean and Jensen took the Impala and set off, Sam blessing what they needed as the other drove. Eventually, the two made it to where the forest was and got out, Jared slipping the knife into a hip holster he found.

"Where the hell did they disappear off to? The Impala is still parked here, but Dean's phone is here on the ground." Sam asked as the slightly older actor looked around, surprised to find a splash of black blood on the tree and a note written on the parchment.

"Sam...look at this." He said and pulled off the note. It had a crude drawing of a tall man with no face and wearing a suit with the words "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO" around the paper. Sam had a sharp intake of breath when he saw it and began to shudder lightly before picking up gradually.

"Sam? Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Jared asked while trying to shake Sam back into consciousness.

"I-I remember now...its the same thing from 13 years ago...and...a year earlier..." He whispered with a fearful look on his face.

From what Jared remembered if a child survived being attacked like Slenderman they would have both memory loss and paranoia. Also..that it would come after them when they were older.

"Sam, you have to calm down; He uses fear as a force for energy." He said, rubbing the younger man's back and whispering comforts to him.

After a few minutes, Jared got the brunet to calm down enough and looked up at the sky. It was staring to get dark and that was the worst time to confront the tall man.

"Come on, we have to hurry up and find Jensen, Dean, and Misha before it gets dark. That's when its hunting time for Slender." He said and finally, Sam nodded, heading off deeper into the foliage.

Jared and Sam found two more notes, "STAY AWAY" and "DON'T LOOK, OR IT TAKES YOU". The actor had to prevent Sam from turning around every time he heard rustling in the bushes, knowing that that would make Slenderman appear faster. It was going to well enough until they found the note that said "ALWAYS WATCHING, NO EYES" when they heard a guttural scream come from the left.

"Jensen!" Sam yelled out and ran in that direction and loaded the shotgun, making Jared curse and run after the youngest Winchester.

Sam ignored Jared in favor of trying to locate where Jensen's yell came from in order to find Dean and the other guy (Misha) when he felt a burst of static in his head and stumbled. He tried to catch his breath, but the static grew louder as he felt his nose began to bleed and his ears rang louder and louder when realizing that "HE" was near.

"SAM!" He heard someone faintly yell and a gunshot when the static began to slowly fade. He still couldn't hear anything from the ringing, but felt tender touches on his wrists to feel for a pulse.

"Sam...wake up damn it..." Sam could barely see from anything blurring in and out, but he could've sworn he saw himself with a concerned look on his face...

* * *

When Sam woke up again, he felt soft and fluffy pillows and blankets surround him. He was confused and wondered where Dean and Jensen was when the twins appeared in his line of vision.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked as he looked over his little brother for any other injuries that might be around, more mental than physical.

"...It's Sam..." He mumbled, feeling safe for the first time in over a year with his brothers. "What happened?"

"After you ran after Jensen's voice Slender decided to pay off a little visit to you and I shot it.." Sam looked over to see that Jared was standing on the other side of the bed with a majorly concerned look on his face, along with a tough of happiness that the brunet was safe. "That was really reckless, you puppy-eyed idiot."

The three talked about what happened during and after the hurt, which was basically bringing all the kids home (and Misha, who was now convinced that an angel by the name of Castiel existed) and the extent of Sam's injuries. Because of the fact that he contracted Slender Sickness along with the other children, Sam would be bedridden for a few days. Jared spent that time getting to know the younger man better and on the final day of shooting, everyone's patience was not high.

"Jerry, it's the last day and you still haven't said anything?! You've got to be kidding me!" Misha yelled in pure irritation, rather out of character for the trenchcoat wearing actor.

"It's not exactly easy to ask your best friend's little brother on a date, especially seeing that Dean still doesn't trust me very much." Jared responded with a sigh. That, and he really wasn't sure if Sam liked him in the same way.

"If you don't say anything, then you'll be all mopey and won't see him for six months or something, especially while we're busy for six months or something, especially while we're bust filming episodes 7 through 21 on the other side of America! Just go at it, guns blazing!" The scruffy-haired actor shouted back and pulled his trenchcoat on.

"Alright...I'll try after we finish shooting today." Jared said, feeling pretty much defeated. It was no use trying to argue with a guy who played as a serial killer.

When the shooting was over, Jared was pretty much thrown into the car by Jensen with his keys stolen and driven back to the Dusky Side Inn.

"Oh right, if you do anything to hurt Sammy in any way, I will personally kill you slowly and painfully- Jared. I'm going with Dean for a drink, so don't wait up." Jensen said darkly and then his tone lightened as he got out of the car to room 604.

The floppy-haired actor gulped nervously and also got out, mumbling in his mind that it wouldn't be hard, he just had to say it (not that he really believed it). His co-star/best friend dragged Dean out saying that "Sammy will be fine" and "Jerry would take care of him", causing him to pull off a bitch-face of his own and said that his name is Jared, not Jerry. After the two drove off in the Impala and Jared realized that he never got his keys back, he sighed and hesitantly opened the door.

Sam was fast asleep on the bed with a blissful expression on his face, making him look even more like a puppy. Jared's attention again and slowly, he walked over to the side of Sam's bed and sat down. He tensed at the small intake of breath, but calmed when it evened out again.

"Ah...I'm not sure how to say this without sounding like a stalker. I mean, 95% of the time we're both of the other side of the United States; You fighting monsters and me, I act out you. It was really weird at first and I never thought we would actually meet face to face..." he started and softly put his hand over Sam's limp one. "What I mean that...I-I-I really like you Sam. I possibly, no- positively love you!" Jared finished with an intense blush on his own face. Slowly, he lent down and brushed his lips over Sam's soft ones. He was instantly surprised when two arms grabbed him and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

When Jared got back up, he saw that Sam was awake with an embarrassed blush on his face and a shy smile.

"Geeze, what took you so long?" Sam, his puppy-eyed criminal asked and Jared laughed.

"I thought you would had been disgusted or flat-out punched me in the face." He responded and ducked his head down.

"Not exactly. I thought you weren't interested or was with somebody else." Sam said, putting his right hand on Jared's left.

Jared chuckled a bit and squeezed his hand and pulled Sam forward another kiss. Deeper, and with more emotion this time.

The puppy-eyed criminal and the look-alike actor; While they may be bizarre in many ways, it doesn't matter in their eyes.

~END~

* * *

Alright, I've finally finished my two-shot of this story and trust me, typing something up in notepad with no Windows Word is not as easy as it looks! Thanks for reading and don't worry, I've got "An Alfalfa in a Snowy Hell" chapter 4 coming up really soon! Don't forget to review and/or subscribe~!


End file.
